


Noc grozy w Wielkiej Sali

by gizmolog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Triple Drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W Halloween duchy uczniów Hogwartu zbierają się w Wielkiej Sali, żeby opowiadać sobie historie z dreszczykiem. Starsze duchy nie są z tego zbyt zadowolone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noc grozy w Wielkiej Sali

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble napisane na potrzeby akcji _Duchy vs. Zombie_ na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem.

Wpatrzona w płomień samotnej świeczki Dorotka właśnie skończyła opowiadać swoją historię, kiedy z rozgwieżdżonego sufitu spłynęły na nas duchy opiekuńcze domów.

Krwawy Baron wziął się pod boki i zagrzmiał:

\- Nie rozumiem was, młodzieży! Zamiast straszyć, jak należy, wy w kółeczku tu siedzicie i bajdami się dzielicie!

Roześmialiśmy się jak jeden mąż. Starodawna klątwa sprawiała, że duch Slytherinu mógł mówić tylko rymując, dlatego zwykle wolał się nie odzywać. Teraz też zamilkł i spłonął srebrzystym rumieńcem.

Mnich Puchonów uśmiechnął się do nas ze zrozumieniem, ale powiedział:

\- Co racja, to racja. Powinniście straszyć jak wszystkie porządne duchy, szczególnie w Halloween.

\- Jaki sens ma straszenie w zamku, w którym nikt nie boi się duchów? - spytałam z krukońską logiką.

Szara Dama pokiwała mi głową, po czym spojrzała pytająco na opiekuna Hufflepuffu. Ten jednak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć.

\- Poza tym - wtrącił nadąsany Tony - wszyscy już śpią. Nawet bliźniacy. - Wydął wargi. Nie musiał mówić, o które rodzeństwo mu chodzi, choć w Hogwarcie uczyło się ich kilka. Kiedy jednak o bliźniętach mówił Tony, mógł mieć na myśli tylko jedną dwójkę. - Sprawdziłem. Objedli się na uczcie i momentalnie zasnęli - prychnął.

\- Lepiej przyłączcie się do nas - zaprosiła starsze duchy Cara. - Dyrektor zapalił nam świeczkę, możemy siedzieć, aż zgaśnie, i opowiadać sobie straszne historie. Na pewno od czasu śmierci poznaliście ich wiele...

\- Tak jest! - zawołał nagle rozochocony Prawie Bezgłowy Nick. - Mogę wam opowiedzieć, jak prawie straciłem głowę!

\- To mają być straszne historie, nie śmieszne - mruknął Tony.

Sir Nicolas nastroszył się, jakby chciał naskoczyć na młodszego ducha swojego domu, ale na szczęście szybko wtrąciła się Dorotka:

\- Albo możesz nam opowiedzieć, jak wystraszyłeś ówczesnego dyrektora Hogwartu swoim pojawieniem się w zamku - podsunęła.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Tą historię wprawdzie też już wszyscy doskonale znaliśmy, ale przynajmniej potrafiła ona wzbudzić dreszcz grozy. Nawet wśród duchów. Oparłam protoplazmatyczne łokcie na protoplazmatycznych kolanach i zamieniłam się w słuch.


End file.
